


Poster Girl

by Silver_Apple



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14798483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silver_Apple/pseuds/Silver_Apple
Summary: Junko Enoshima, one of the stars of the hit show 'Danganronpa', finds herself in a messy situation when offered a chance to escape.





	Poster Girl

Her eyes open for the first time in weeks, and she's greeted by sterile white.

  
The girl looks around, spotting an IV hooked to her arm, magazines stacked on a table nearby bouquets upon bouquets of flowers scattered by her bedside. She picks up some pink carnations and then the world hits her like a truck.

  
Junko's breathing goes to hell as she remembers the blood splattered walls and screams. Then the bodies started piling up. And the season finishes with her being the mastermind, again, and having everyone hate her guts, again.

  
It was Season fifty-two or something, and she almost makes a mental note to talk to Miss Towa about it before she remembers that Miss Towa's not contractually obligated to do jackshit about her feelings.

  
Junko sighs, relaxing on the hospital bed. She grabs a magazine off the table beside her, noticing a freckled girl on the front. Junko vaguely remembers her as that chick that Miss Towa says has been on Danganronpa almost as long as her (and Junko would totally feel more sorry for her if she hadn't been in serious pain from almost being crushed to death but luckily surviving, again.) They've never shared a season for 'plot reasons' that the young director refuses to share.

  
Junko flips through a couple of pages, spotting sneak peaks at the next season's cast. 'Sayaka Maizono, the Ultimate Supreme Leader', 'Byakuya Togami, the Ultimate Prince', 'Kyouko Kirigiri, the Ultimate Mechanic', etc. And Junko could nitpick about many things about Season 53's cast, how the Ultimate Gamer was the only one with protagonist hair yet it's focusing on the Ultimate Supreme Leader or how the Ultimate Prince was just clearly a ripoff of Kokichi Ouma. She could complain on and on about how this was butchering the already mangled legacy of one of the most genius minds in the world, despite the fact that very few people can recognize the absolute brilliance of Tsumugi Shirogane's Killing Game.

  
Monaca Towa has only been able to come close to that brilliance once. And just cause Yasuke felt real didn't mean jackshit, because everything that followed were knock-offs of the only real Killing Game.

  
But after the first season and 'Ryoko's' miracle survival, Monaca's writing has gotten worse. Why would she need to write better when she has two fan favorites for consistent ratings? That's why she and whatever her name is don't share a season. If anything went wrong and they both died, it'd bankrupt Danganronpa.

  
Junko wishes it would happen, though.


End file.
